


Tricked or Treated

by DinobotGlitch, Xobit



Series: Transformers Mythologies'verse [1]
Category: Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mythology, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-25
Updated: 2010-10-25
Packaged: 2017-11-10 22:09:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/471241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DinobotGlitch/pseuds/DinobotGlitch, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xobit/pseuds/Xobit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Megatron is bored and in need of a distraction... He's going to get more than he ever expected!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tricked or Treated

**Author's Note:**

> RP with lily_vendrem (LJ)/Rocklight-tippers (DA)

The warlord was brooding, slumped in his throne with a scowl marring handsome faceplates, turning them into a sour mask. There was no more to conquer, no one to subjugate… Cybertron was his and what had he gained? Boredom. Even his harem did not excite him anymore despite it being filled with the handsomest mechs and most beautiful femmes, handpicked for him and by him. They were utterly useless one and all!

“Bring me the witch!” Bellowing to the seemingly empty, cavern-like room, he heard a brief scuttle of pede falls before all fell back into depressing silence answer his order.

* * *

Blackarachnia didn’t question the courier’s stuttered summons to Lord Megatron’s throne room, although she did grace the behemoth with a displeased scowl to show her irritation at being bothered during brewing when she arrived there. Even he should know that she had important tasks left to finish regardless of if he had achieved all he thought he wanted in life!

“Yesss, my lord?” she asked, little more than a sibilant hiss as she came to a dramatic stop before the titan and clacked her claws against her hip plating impatiently.

“I crave a distraction… get me one.”

Megatron didn’t care what it might be; something to conquer, someone to toy with. All he wanted was something that could withstand the test of time, keep his interest and give him release from the almost passive role of a supreme ruler. He was not so stupid that he would compromise his people’s welfare to entertain himself… That was why he had set out to conquer the world in the first place. To end the cruelty of the Autobot rule. This did not change that he was a warrior and needed something that could withstand him, whether a task or a mech.

Blackarachnia nearly rolled her optics. Oh, how she wanted to! He called her here for that? Gods have mercy, he could have summoned that useless undead, _Starscream_ , for a task such as this…

“Do you have something more…specific that you might ask for?” the techno-organic witch asked, flexing her thorax in thinly veiled annoyance. “I would hate to summon something less than satisfying…” Only because she would have to do it again, but Blackarachnia wouldn’t dare say as much – she was lucky Lord Megatron had seen fit to accept her at all! She wasn’t going to mess it up now by speaking out against him in such a manner, especially since he put up with so much from her as it was.

The titan waved a hand expansively. “A new land to conquer, a mech or a femme that does not cower before me, I do not care, witch!”

When he stood up from his throne to pace, Megatron towered over the delicate techno-organic femme. He had at one point considered taking her as a berth mate, just as he had Starscream before his… unfortunate ‘accident’. There was always the thrill of the unknown, but then, that was all it was: fascination, not real attraction. Wanting to dominate and own and nothing else.

“You must know of something. You claim to be the wisest of all the magic users after all, witch.”

Claims or not, Blackarachnia was a busy witch, and summoning up a whole new planet was tedious at best, and they would surely not have any warning, and thus no defense, before Megatron’s inevitable invasion and domination anyway. They would be lost before they even realized they’d been found, and she would be back where she had started.

A person who did not cower, though… That was, by comparison, easy. Blackarachnia made an indistinct wave of her right hand and a large organic tome (impractical in the long run, but she liked the look of its eerie cover, thick spine, and worn pages better than the more practical and slim datapads that most witches in this age used) dropped into it.

She opened it and began skimming the contents almost sightlessly. She would know it when she saw it…

Megatron did not have much preference for either frame type, if asked, but he had berthed enough in his reign that the techno-organic felt confident in her choice as she flipped through the pages until what she was looking for caught her optic.

A beautiful, if generic, young mech, sprawled casually against soft pillows with the most sickening ‘come hither’ expression on his contoured features, graced the top of the page, drawing a self-satisfied smirk from the witch. Yes, this spell would do nicely…

“Are you sure this is what you would wish, sire? If it is, I would like you to feel that desire with all of your being, for the full effects of the spell to come forth…”

Suspicion reared its head. Blackarachnia was usually less compliant, but Megatron nevertheless nodded and concentrated on the idea of having something to satisfy him. Either thing he had mentioned was a desire, both made his chassis tense in almost the same ways… almost. To be honest the ‘lover’ was more attractive. A new campaign made it hard to control his empire even if it was satisfying to do battle…

“Well?” The snap was more to stop his own thinking than to hurry the witch along. He was itchy with the need to _do_ something.

The witch almost wanted to snap a, ‘Well, _what_?’ back, but she was too busy murmuring the incantation to bring forth her desired summons to play sparkling games with the titan. It certainly helped that Megatron projected so well, allowing his craving to fill the entire room in a thick, hot wave, because she wouldn’t want the thing to become attached to _her_ on accident…

A soft glimmer from behind her lord’s chair caught Blackarachnia’s attention but she did not pay it any undue attention except for out of the corner of her optic as she continued her murmuring. Red, blue, and soft pearl plating glimmered into being, taking the shape of a young, fit mech with slender hips and broad shoulders, which would surely please the Warlord, she thought. Bright blue optics lit up as the rest of the frame settled on itself, and then onto the ground soundlessly behind the chair, and Blackarachnia was pleased by the defined, filled out details in the mech’s faceplates. If this did not satisfy her lord’s nigh insatiable nature, nothing would!

And hopefully, he would learn to leave a femme alone when they were brewing. Stupid mech.

“Come forth, and greet your lover,” she ordered when the incubus glanced at her questioningly and then the mech seated in front of him.

The incubus moved forward, glad to have direction, and slowly slid one hand up dark gray armor that was so deliciously warm under his touch that he couldn’t help but purr audibly. The summoning method might have been unorthodox, but it was clear who he was intended for… If nothing else, the intoxicating waves of lust would have been enough to distract him from all other thought!

“Hello…” he purred.

“What is this…?”

Not that Megatron cared much to hear the explanation as he looked around at the source of the voice and touch. The small thing was gorgeous! Slim and graceful, strong shoulders and hips that were made for dancing… And other less teasing actions. The warlord smiled, a slow, dark and hungry smile, at the small thing. Whatever the mech was, he seemed to have no fear of the titan’s size and also seemed more than ready for the spike that had already stiffened under his cod piece. Yet…

“Witch?” Gifts or ordered, a witch’s creations often came with a price – horny or not, he would have the information he needed before he availed himself of his new ‘toy’. Though he did have to force his attention from slim mech to slim femme, which was a difficult feat indeed.

Closing and sending the book away, Blackarachnia did her best to look innocent as the titan’s lap was filled with eager mech. “Yes, Lord Megatron? Is he not what you asked for?”

The incubus liked the look he had been given, but he did _not_ like being ignored! The mech already smelled of arousal, and he longed to satisfy his lover…

“Please… pay attention to me?” he asked, softly, as his hands slid down the mech’s torso. Already, the witch was forgotten but for the one suggestion she had given during his summoning. “I can feel how much you want me already… I want you, too. So much, please…”

“And for how long is it mine, witch?” The droll question was almost purred out, his attention sliding back to the summoned mech. It was hard to ignore it, him?, even for answers. Invasive and hungry, sweet talking and very, very honest, the mech was.

“I will in a moment, and all my attention shall be yours.” Megatron put a large hand on the small of the mech’s back, forcing himself, again, to pay attention to Blackarachnia’s words.

“As long as you want him, sire,” Blackarachnia answered with a completely different type of purr in her tones. “In fact, I daresay forever, if you play your cards right. By your leave…” She bowed low and, just as the incubus gave a needy whine and pressed himself flush against the warlord, ducked from the room, trusting the mech to be enough distraction that she wouldn’t be called back. If she hurried, she would even be able to save her brew…

With the witch gone, the tri-colored summon felt that there was no further need to let this mech’s attention be anywhere but on him. He arched sensuously against the larger mech with a soft sound. “Do not worry… She means you no harm, so please? Your denial is hurting me…” Almost physically, it was! He was hungry, and the witch had promised him more than enough food to survive…

A slight lingering anger, well more like dissatisfaction, with the vague answer was lost in the attack the small mech launched on him. Its… no, his words were puzzling though. How could he be hurting the mech by ignoring him?

“What are you, I wonder… what manner of being feels pain by being ignored?” The titan wasn’t about to continue ignoring his new lover regardless of the answer. The small mech was too hot and eager to ignore for long! Large digits began exploring and he leaned down a little to lick teasingly at a helm finial with that in mind.

Mewling in pleasure, the incubus nevertheless felt compelled to try and answer despite the giddiness and desire and hunger warring within him as the large mech touched his chassis.

“I’m an… Optimus? I’m Optimus… You’re…” He wracked his processor even as his body rubbed slowly against the titan’s in want. “Megatron? That’s what the witch called you… You feel so wonderful!”

An optimus? No, that was his name… a beautiful one, easily rolling off the glossa. But it did not help much with what he was. Maybe he would be more inclined to speak after having his lust sated, as that was obviously what he craved right now.

“Optimus…” The vocalization was a low growl as Megatron let his own arousal take over, pushing questions and thoughts to the back of his processor. He did not even care that he was in his throne for all to see. What would they see? They would witness his powers in pleasure giving, which could hardly be bad…

An answering moan was all the verbal response Optimus could give as his chassis rattled with the force of the growl. He liked that, and he could feel that Megatron liked that he liked it… The influx of physical and emotional stimulation was intoxicating, making him feel drunk on that sample of the coming stimuli alone! The incubus allowed his panel to open while he wound an arm around the gray mech’s neck and pulled them level so he could capture the parted dermas with his own in a few short kisses before pulling back to begin pawing at the stubbornly closed panel between his legs.

“I can feel the press of your spike making your panel tight… Open up. Let me see it?”

“Impatient little lover…” But Megatron liked that – it was a refreshing change from fearful, tittering harem mechs and femmes that hardly even knew how to give pleasure and always whimpered about his size. Titans were a rare breed, even rarer than giants, who, unfortunately, suffered from having very small processors as well as inhibiting girth, something the titans could not be accused of. Being far larger than the average mech and enormous compared to the average femme, unless it was a giant femme, made for that kind of problem. They were annoying; he knew well how to use his chassis and spike for pleasure, his own and his chosen lover’s, but even that knowledge only did so much when competing with fear.

“Here…” Opening his panel, he hissed slightly at the sting of abrupt pressurization. He was in need, felt lust like he seldom did with a lover. “Have it!”

Optimus shuddered heavily as the spike slid into his hand, feeling his valve cycle a couple of times to be able to take it in when the time came. For a moment, though, he just wanted to see Megatron in pleasure! Raw, unadulterated, free of any worldly concerns…

Slowly, his fingers moved up the length and he kneaded the tip between his thumb and first two digits, emitting a soft hum of approval when the first droplets of transfluid seeped from it.

“So big… It’s going to feel exquisite inside me, I’m sure! I can hardly wait…” he murmured wantonly, scooting forward once more to rub his wet valve against the length.

“What are you?!”

The question slipped out again but Megatron did not wait for an answer, taking the small helmet in one hand and tilting it so they could kiss. It was a quite aggressive kiss – something about this mech, this being, made him unable to ignore what he wanted in favor of care. And maybe care was only partly needed? The little mech seemed very confident that he could take him.

The incubus mewled and opened his mouth immediately for the invader, one hand curling around the titan’s neck in wordless encouragement. Feeling Megatron respond so eagerly made him feel like he really would get what the witch promised him… That thought was enough to make Optimus bring Megatron’s spike tip to his valve and he slowly rocked himself onto it, inch by agonizingly amazing inch. He wanted the mech so badly that it hurt, almost as much as being denied had…

More than confident! By Primus, he was tight but in no way hurtfully so, as was often the case with much smaller mechs. Megatron groaned deeply and deepened the kiss further, exploring the little mech’s oral cavity, dentals… Were those tiny little fangs? His growl at the discovery wasn’t one of displeasure, though it did not help much to solve the mystery that the small mech was.

Optimus bit lightly on the glossa teasing his fangs, a low, lustful sound emitting from his vocalizer as he coaxed the mech deeper into him. He liked that, too… Liked the invasion, the domination, the _pleasure_ …

Oh yes! Blackarachnia had done very well this time. Despite her anger and occasional disrespect, she truly was a very good magic wielder, and this just further proved it. If not the best there was… Thoughts of the witch had no place in the now though and the titan pushed them away in favor of caressing. Touching the slim chassis that moved so wantonly on him, offered itself so eagerly for ravaging. Megatron could not help but plunder, take and taste. Pouring his need into the mech without a thought for the limits that should have been there… and weren’t.

Everything the titan did or felt was like another sip of the most exquisite high grade whether the larger mech knew it or not, fueling his frame like so few things had recently, and Optimus drank greedily. His hands clung tightly to dark shoulders to steady him as emotion revitalized him and prepared him for the overload that was just out of reach, but it was the feel of the over-large spike in his valve, much too big for him to be able to ride properly but still touching so perfectly, that took up the majority of his attention. Just this one time made him want to jump the gun, as it were, and do as he had been instructed already, if only to be able to keep that one thing with himself always. It was not an unheard of thing for incubi, even if not many were witness to it…

“Ooh… Mmmegatrrooonnn… Please keep touching… Feels so good when you pay attention to me! Feels so good when you touch, pinch and knead and rub and oooh, yesss…!”

“That is easily granted!”

It really was a very easy thing to give – he did not want to stop touching! Megatron could easily admit that he had never felt like this before. The all consuming desire, the pure lust… perhaps it was this mech, being, perhaps it was the magic that had called him into the world or at least into the throne room. Did it matter? Not really. All that did matter was the mech all but riding him, asking so sweetly for more, calling his name as if it was a moan.

Optimus threw his head back in an unabashed cry in response to the uninhibited emotions. It was absolutely delicious to be taken this way by someone who obviously knew what they wanted and how to get it… The sensations made him positively tremble, and he seated himself fully on the gray mech and slowly squeezed his valve walls down against the thick spike stretching him. All of their nodes pressed together just right and oh…

Temptingly as he knew how, Optimus drew his hands down Megatron’s chest plates, unable to wait any longer. His own parted in invitation even before his mouth had opened, but he wasn’t long in asking, as his spark was revealed, “Will you take me here, too? I can feel so much of you already, but please… I want more!” More feedback, more pleasure, more of the titan, period!

“Holding nothing back?” Drunk on pleasure, Megatron simply smirked and parted his own chest plates, though he kept his spark chamber teasingly closed… Normally he did not let anyone at his internals, but he loved those intimate touches… wanted them from this delicate yet durable little mech. He still didn’t know how he was taking his spike like this without pain, for both of them.

“If you want it, Optimus, my strange little lover… take it!”

Optimus mewled and reached in, his spark already singing. He was sure this spark would taste delicious… but that wasn’t his goal. One good meal versus as many as he could coerce out of the titan? There was no competition; he was old enough to be able to prioritize and yet still young enough to not feel resigned to the typical life of his kind. He had… options.

The incubus brushed his fingers over his lover’s spark chamber with relish, a new hunger making his touch tremble just slightly. He leaned up as much as he was able, brushing their chests together while his free hand reached for the support of one of the arm rests.

“Please… Open it for me? I promise I will make it so good for you if you just open, join with me…”

“Why don’t you open it, Optimus? Your hands feel so good inside me…” Danger… but erotic danger, something he would willingly do again and again. It heightened what the warlord felt, his lust. Drunk? He was high off his aft, ready to join the Allspark when his overload finally broke. Truly, he did not care if it killed him!

“You feel… like nothing else, no one else. Tight and hot, perfect… I need more of you!”

“You can have all of me!” the incubus moaned, meaning it with his entire being as he sought out the manual release for the hot spark chamber. He was so eager that he nearly missed it, but thankfully instinct overtook processor and he snapped it back, whimpering audibly at the soft snick and then the hiss of metal sliding oh-so-teasingly against itself to reveal the glowing orb in Megatron’s chest. Undoubtedly his most prized possession, and it was so beautiful… So warm.

Optimus pulled his hand back to instead curl around Megatron’s shoulder in order to anchor the mech in place as he pressed his chassis forward. They just needed to sync and then they could overload and be complete… It was nearly all he could think about as the big spike inside him pulsated against his squeezing walls!

Megatron didn’t even notice that the small mech’s spark was different, its light a pure blue to his own golden. He was so eager for the merge to happen that he crushed the slim chassis to his own without a thought, not really keeping his strength in check. Again, it did not seem like it was necessary; it seemed that Optimus could and would take anything he could give in that regard. Spike, spark, strength… hopefully frequently because having a lover that did not cower or quiver was exactly what he needed!

“Unicron’s horns! I will make you mine; you shall never be able to leave my side!” The titan snarled, uncaring of the company he knew they had. Uncaring of who saw or heard… his world was the mech pressed so hard against him.

Optimus moaned heatedly, readily agreeing with the warlord’s proclamation; it was even easier than he had thought it would be! Megatron was completely willing to keep him forever… The incubus cried out as their sparks came in contact, twining together and starting to merge almost immediately. Yes! Yes, yes, yes, yesyesyesyes…!

“Oh, please, please, just a little more, take everything, just don’t stop, I need a little more…!”

Titans were very active, sensual beings… Riled, they could continue interfacing for an orn or more and pray to Primus for those who attempted to disturb. But since they were like that their passion could be slow to wake, long lasting but slow. This was not slow; it was unfamiliar and glorious… Megatron took everything that was offered to him, uncaring of what he had to give back. His hands closed over the slim waist and he helped Optimus move on him, or rather he bodily lifted him, making sure their open chests stayed angled together. He needed the friction, needed for the world to explode in the small death of overload.

A harsh sob of ecstasy was all the incubus could manage as he was taken utterly, his overload tearing his chassis apart in the most exquisite manner imaginable while his spark was filled and… made whole. Whole in all the ways Optimus had never previously understood, but now couldn’t comprehend how he had done without filling… It left him trembling in suspended time, feeling at last like more. More of what, exactly, he didn’t know, but he now had a lifetime to find out, and it was wonderful…

Things seemed to happen all at once; a link was forged and put in place in an explosion of pleasure that made it immediately forgotten. The tight valve clamped down on his spike and kept it locked deep within his lover’s hot chassis… A possessive feeling rose up carried on the wave of overload and fed by the full force of the titan’s slow moving deep feelings.

Optimus purred, feeling the bond settle fully in his spark as their overloads slowly wound down. By no means was his new mate’s hunger sated, and it felt positively delicious to have yet another thrumming outlet for the emotions roiling in the titan…

There was no afterglow. There was only rising from his throne as their sparks parted and their chest plates closed, throwing the small chassis over his shoulder and walking, nay, storming out to find his berth. Megatron had been roused; Optimus would learn just what that meant…

The was less than perturbed to be carried over the mech’s shoulder a moment later, and instead busied himself with touching as much as he could reach of the strong, defined plates that made up the broad expanse of back laid out before him. There was much of it, and probably little time before Megatron found other uses for his hands and mouth!

A roar sent servants and nobles alike scuttling from his path. Even Lugnut wisely lumbered out of his way instead of launching into his usual tirade of praise. Seldom had his people seen him this uncontrolled outside of battles… No one was stupid enough to stop him or even question him, thankfully. His personal servants scattered away from the door they had been about to open for him when he simply barreled though, pushing the heavy thing wide open with his unoccupied shoulder. It did not take many strides to reach a suitable couch, nor did it take long to get them into position and burrow himself inside the small being again.

This time it would not end in a merge, he did not care, too busy running his hands over the pert aft, smooth back plating and broad shoulders Optimus sported. He was gorgeous like this, barely kneeling on the couch cushions and rocked by every harsh thrust…

Sweet deities! The incubus rarely felt something as powerful as this, either physically or emotionally, and he hardly knew what to do with himself. Megatron wanted him, took him, and oh, it was perfect… Each stroke into his valve was sinful in all the best ways! Optimus could do little more than moan into the cushions he had been hastily pushed against, optics offline to focus better on the present, in fact, though the titan hardly seemed to be complaining. He would have to thank the witch later if Megatron did not do it himself…

Little aside from harsh sounds of pleasure filled the lush room after that, armor scraping together vents hitching and laboring. The sounds of interfacing, love making in its unrestrained form… sounds Megatron had never thought to hear again. Titans had to be careful of their smaller lovers after all, but Optimus did not seem to want or need care. All the small mech needed was him, his spike, his spark. Hunger surged and he leaned over the small form, hands settling in the soft couch cushions so that he could lick and nip at red shoulders and vulnerable neck.

Optimus mewled, baring himself as much as he was able for his knowledgeable lover. He even risked reaching one dubiously bracing hand back to curl around Megatron’s helm, guiding the larger mech to the more vulnerable cables and lines in the side of his neck. “Oh, Megatron… Your spike feels so, nnmmph!, so fragging good inside me, your dermas, oooh… Don’t stop? Gods, please, don’t stop…!”

“I am not going to stop, not until we are both ready to offline from exhaustion.” And even then he might not stop, not with how inviting and encouraging Optimus was being. Baring his neck to him… that sweet valve all but sucking him in, massaging his length with its tightness and small clenches of pleasure.

“Good, good…!” It was such a complete change from frustrated mechs and femmes who didn’t know a thing about interfacing, having someone who seemed to know just as much about giving pleasure as he himself did! Optimus was more than prepared to get used to it, and to never having to be summoned again… The thought was enough to draw a staticky cry from him, and he pushed back into the thrusts of his lover with renewed vigor. Megatron would never tire of him, never yearn for another lover… He would make sure of it to his dying orn!

“Insatiable…” Himself or Optimus? Megatron wasn’t even thinking that much, he reveled in letting loose; wallowed in being able to pour all that he had into a willing chassis, a willing mate, and in having it all thrown back at him as a goad for more! It was beautiful, it was carnal, and everything any mech, let alone a titan, could ask for. He would overload again soon, the position too powerfully pleasuring to hold back. And he wanted to feel it, feel the hot rush as he filled the valve he was pounding with his fluids, hear the words and sounds of the small mech as he gave in again.

“Give it to me!”

Optimus wanted to say that the titan already had it, had him, but didn’t get a chance because the forceful thrusting drove him over the edge within astroseconds, drawing a second, louder cry from his vocalizer as his systems fritzed in bliss. It was too much; too much physical pleasure, too much emotional, too much verbal… He would have been a very ashamed and miserable incubus to have not overloaded, dirtying the beautiful couch he was being pressed against with the proof of his pleasure!

A strangled sound and a hard bite to red shoulder armor heralded the arrival of Megatron’s overload just on the heels of Optimus’. It was the best thing in the world, feeling like he had marked the small mech in some impossibly permanent way. His bite, his scent… could he hold this being? Capture it for his own, forever or until they both perished… He did not know how to do it but he would figure it out somehow.

The warlord was unable to recognize the bond that was already there; the thought of actually bonding did not even tread though his processor. The very idea of a titan, of him, bonding was insane. No one mech could keep a titan, him, satisfied after all. But this mech, this being came so very close.

“Berth… I need to get us to the berth.” His words where staticky and he moved only sluggishly, far too tempted to simply stay buried here.

Optimus nodded, slumping slightly against the plush back of the couch. “Berth sounds lovely… Want you every way I can get you, and berths are so… versatile,” he purred. Already, his valve was spiraling gently at the prospect of another round, his fuel tanks filling steadily but still clamoring for more, and he was very eager to keep Megatron in the mood so that he would get it!

A deep, rumbling laugh greeted that statement, though it also galvanized Megatron into moving. He lifted Optimus bridal-style and hurried on through his chambers, wishing offhandedly that his berth chamber wasn’t at the far back of the interlocking rooms, despite having ordered it that way himself when his estate was built.

“Here we are… perhaps you should show me something about the versatility of berths?” Much as he would like to just screw the mech silly… a little play would not change that he could do that at any moment he wanted to.

Show him? Optimus relished the thought as he slipped from the warlord’s arms and onto the soft coverings of the berth. Everything from the elegant headboard to the soft sheets made him burn with excitement! He would show him, oh, yes…

The red and blue mech didn’t waste a single movement as he crawled to the head of the berth, making sure that Megatron got the best possible view of his wanton body and ravaged valve; a small, sultry smile was tossed back carelessly to join them as he reached for one of the plush pillows and smoothed it out separately from the others. Already purring in pleasure, Optimus turned and gave Megatron his best ‘come hither’ look.

“Join me? Let me pleasure you like no one else has been able…” he coaxed with one hand outstretched in invitation.

“Promises, little mech, are dangerous things – though I am inclined to believe that you can deliver…” More like absolutely sure that he could deliver, for some odd reason. It had nothing to do with this being a witch’s summon… he just knew? Every line, curve and dip of this chassis bespoke of pleasure. His grace and his personality cried out for touch, for ravaging.

“Show me I am right in my faith?” Megatron asked while he settled his bulk on the berth, crawling to the other with eagerness written in every move.

“Gladly,” Optimus purred, barely waiting for Megatron to come in reach before tugging him to lie on the pillow. The titan was magnificent in every sense, worthy of awe… It made Optimus tingle just thinking about all the power and skill the mech possessed! Still, he could control himself long enough to please Megatron…

The incubus crawled on top of his waiting lover, only lightly brushing their frames as he leaned down to claim a kiss while his hands began their exploration. Yes, he could control himself for this!

“Playful, are we?”

Murmuring his question between lip locks, Megatron couldn’t help the purring overtones. Kissing a smaller mech could be awkward… it simply wasn’t with Optimus. If he had not been so preoccupied with what the small mech was doing, the feelings he was creating, he would have stopped again to ask about his race. He was sure it played an important role…

Optimus didn’t bother with answering, much too distracted by the feel of warm dermas against his own to feel like talking at all. It probably didn’t help that most of his previous lovers didn’t want to talk much… But now they had a whole lifetime for him to show Megatron how ‘playful’ he could be! Starting with tonight, yes…

The incubus purred at the thought as his dermas trailed down Megatron’s chin to his jaw, then his neck cables, which he plucked at gently with his dental plates. He had so many ideas that he would like to act on… They all ended in the same place though, so he would just go with what felt best. He was, after all, pretty sure that he couldn’t go wrong with touching and tasting the titan…

“Mm…” He didn’t need the riling but that did not mean he didn’t enjoy the small mech’s knowing touches. In time he would be needing more, and fast, but he suspected that Optimus would not mind being taken roughly once again if it came to that. Despite those thoughts he was fairly confident that it would not be needed, that his clever little lover would somehow know when his limits were reached…

Oh, he definitely enjoyed how that sound made Megatron’s entire chassis vibrate! He enjoyed it, and wanted to make it happen again. Optimus’ hands found purchase on the sharp contours of the titan’s shoulders and he set to exploring them thoroughly as his mouth moved further down with just the slightest hints of glossa play as he nuzzled the chest plates that had so recently parted for him. He could feel the warm, strong beat beneath them with his mouth, and it was echoed in his own spark like the most comforting and loving caress… Trembling slightly, he forced himself to move on. A merge might be on the menu for later, but right now, he had a different goal!

“I love those tiny little fangs you have…” The lazy rumble was followed by a discreet shift, a hand coming up to rest against red back plating. Megatron was perfectly okay with being on the receiving end; still he could not curb the need to touch. Optimus was a wonder, whatever he might be… perfect, sensual and hot like nothing else he had seen or heard of in his long life.

“You’re touch me just right, how do you know, I wonder… How did the witch conjure something like you from thin air?”

“Thin air? Oh, no, I was very much in existence before the witch called upon me…” Optimus mewled, arching like a contented cybercat into the gentle pressure. “I’m glad you like my skill though… I’m trying so very hard to please you!”

“Really now?” Curiosity reared its head and then got reburied in pleasure, making his question more about the last sentence then the first. Gratifying, a mech that was so focused on him… could take anything he gave. Oh he would find a way to not have to give this summon up, and then he would have a talk with his witch about being so fragging mysterious.

“Mmhmm!” Optimus answered, enthusiastic if a bit distracted as he trailed kisses down the strong torso. He wasn’t entirely sure which he was answering to; his mate’s thoughts were all jumbled, and pleasure trumped everything…

“Where are you planning to stop, I wonder…?” Not really; he knew… again. But that did not diminish his pleasure or his anticipation. Rather, it heightened both to near intolerable levels. Megatron knew so many inexplicable things about this mech, things that pleased him more then he could vocalize… the very idea that he had found a match in someone not another titan… Very pleasing indeed!

Optimus could only smirk as he thought about where he planned to stop. One of his favorite places on a growing list of favorite places on Megatron’s chassis… Still, when he did finally reach the mech’s spike, he teased them both by gently licking around it but not licking directly. Their mixed fluids were cooling around the base and all over the mech’s panel, and the taste was exquisite to his sensors, making the incubus purr anew. All he could think was that he had an eternity of this to look forward to!

“Teasing me… you think I need more riling?”

A gravely laugh escaped at that idea; his spike had not softened the least little bit from their actions in the throne room ‘til now. But he loved that Optimus still teased, still riled as if he needed the care… making it more than simple coupling for the satisfaction of lust. He was old and titans were few and far between – a harem was the only thing he had been able to acquire to quench his lust. And the mechs and femmes in it had been a very poor substitute for one of his own kind, indeed!

“What must I do to keep you? I must have you forever… I must!”

“You have me forever!” Optimus assured, only slightly miffed that the mech hadn’t seemed to realize it yet. Bonding was supposed to be very overwhelming though, even if the titan had pretty much said that they would bond the _first_ round… Smiling, he licked his way up Megatron’s spike and wrapped his mouth around the sizeable tip just as he sent a strong pulse over the bond to prove its existence.

Megatron arched, optics widening in shock. He had not been prepared for either action, one because quite frankly Optimus was small and the other because he had not realized, indeed even thought of, the possibility of a bond. Wanting this mech with him ‘forever’ and bonding had not quite clicked… though it stood to reason that it was the only sensible ‘permanent’ action of keeping Optimus with him. Wait, what?

“How…? Titans can only bond with…” With other titans, at least that was what he had been told and what his experiences with merges had taught him. Bearing the slow, deep emotions of a titan was too much for most, if not all, other species.

“What are you?!”

“You haven’t guessed?” Optimus asked, reluctantly letting go of Megatron’s spike so that he could tilt his head in confusion. “I’m an incubus. I thought you would be able to tell by now… Most people can after bonding.”

“A demon?” Further shock filled the warlord. He had known of half demons, or acclaimed half demons, of course but… Incubuses lived by devoured sparks! Which this one hadn’t. He had done the very opposite, in fact, since killing him now would mean killing them both…

“The witch… did she want me offline? What is this?” Anger and confusion battled with his arousal – they would not win. No matter Optimus’ nature, they were irrevocably bonded and his chassis and spark wanted his mate.

“Of course not! I don’t know what exactly she had planned for you, but she specifically told me that I wouldn’t have to worry about feeding ever again if I bonded with you… She wouldn’t want me to bond with you if she wanted you deactivated… Are you upset now?” Why would Megatron think that the witch wanted to remove his existence? She was not malicious; Optimus had even felt a small (very small) twinge of exasperated fondness for the titan from her during his summoning.

“Upset? I… am… upset and aroused; it is difficult to think past confusion. But I cannot feed you sparks… how did she think I could keep you alive?” Despite his oftentimes brutal measures, he was not evil; he did not kill unless there was no other action available. He was ruthless in reaching his goals but not so ruthless that he would order genocide to make it happen. Or so ruthless that he would order others to die for his mate and himself to live…

Who said anything about eating sparks? Sure, incubi did that… But that wasn’t their only source of fuel or they would have died out long ago, and Optimus said as much.

“Interface is the other, more often used and less horrific feeding option,” he explained, much like one would to a young incubus who was learning to hunt for themselves. “I guess it’s understandable that you wouldn’t know, since most mechs and femmes would think of us as ‘one night stands’ and not incubi when they wake the next cycle.

“You’ll have to get rid of your harem though, I’m sorry. I could resist when you weren’t bonded and not in an exclusive relationship, but I fear I won’t be able to control my instincts if you were to cheat on me… Although I probably would not live to regret it since I’m sure your spark is as delicious as your spike. Most of them are.”

Megatron gapped at the small– the incubus. All other things aside, he had not planned on keeping his harem if he ever found a mate. As things were, he was being pelted with information in a state of lust addled confusion and shock. It was not a situation in which he would have ever thought to expect himself to be in.

Unsure of what else to say, the titan mumbled, “I did not know demons were a possessive race… or races?” Or that they bonded mortals, even if titans were some of the longer living mortals.

Seeing that they weren’t going to be interfacing until this conversation was well and truly done, Optimus sat back up. “Not so much possessive as… Well, we eat the sparks primarily of romantic deceivers. If you cheat and we’re summoned to you… Let’s just say that you may get an interface out of it, depending on the level of your transgression, but the spark eating process isn’t exactly pleasant. Few mortals would be able to fight even an incubus half my size off during such a time as that. And only a fraction of them would want to before it was too late.”

“I see. But how could the witch promise you that I would be able to… match your needs for fuel?”

The incubus shrugged at that. “I am not sure what her thoughts were, exactly. Something along the lines of you needing a lot of distraction from your boredom… You would do better to ask her.”

“I see…” It made sense. Demons generally were tailored to punish for some wrongdoing or other, but they all had little details that someone who summoned them regularly would know. Seldom were they the immortal creatures of pure evil that they were often painted as… Wait. Immortals?

“You gave up your immortality for this, did you not?”

Megatron was sure he had never heard of the process going the other way. He did not understand why the demon mech would give up something like that.

Optimus considered that briefly before shrugging a little. He hadn’t thought of it like that before, but now that he did, he saw little fault in it.

“I guess I did in a way. But… I would rather, I think, truly live for a while more than I could ever want to exist forever. I may not be able to live for as long as I can feed, but this way, I can feed for as long as I shall live. It’s an improvement. You shouldn’t complain though because I’ve probably given your weary spark a good two hundred vorns longer to live than it would have been able to take before, if not more.”

“Truly live?” Megatron felt that he was only getting more and more confused – add to that, his arousal wasn’t abating. Not that he had thought it would, but it was very distracting to have it buzz in the background like a flock of agitated mechinsects.

“My life has been extended?”

“Are you going to repeat everything I say back at me in question form?” the incubus asked. He wasn’t really irritated, but he would like some warning if that was going to be a normal occurrence!

“But yes, truly live, and yes, it has. A parting gift from immortality, I suppose… But this life will be better. Harder, undoubtedly, but it’s just not fun sitting around and waiting for someone to summon me for interface… I like being active, so I guess this is partly me being selfish. I can stay in one place, here, forever if I wish it and do all of the things that interested me before, and ignore summons because they are not necessary to my function anymore…”

“I do not think I will.” But he could not be sure, it sounded almost like… “You were starving before? Having to wait on summons to…” To get enough fuel to live, whether from interfacing or devouring a spark. It had to have been constricting, maybe more than he was capable of understanding… living forever but unable to really do anything with that life.

“I wasn’t _starving_ , but… Well, sometimes it can be a long time between meals.” The tricolored mech’s optics shifted to the side, insecure in discussing such a discomforting thing.

That was a miserable existence, Megatron thought. No wonder the incubus had jumped at this chance… That thought then brought yet another question though.

“Are you simply using me or is there… a possibility for more in this?” A valid question; they were bonded but it was one born of passion. They could never be broken, but could the incubus see something in him that was attractive above and beyond an everlasting meal?

Now it was Optimus’ turn to be severely confused. “I’m… unsure of what you mean to ask with that question?” He wasn’t sure what ‘more’ there might possibly be. Pleasure and suffering were all he knew!

“It is… not important now.” It was but he wasn’t able to concentrate on explaining it to his mate… Right now he needed to consummate what they had begun, as many times as the incubus was capable of taking him. Megatron’s dermas curled in a strangely anticipatory smile.

“I hope you are ready to feast. My own race is known for endurance… in all things.”

Funny, it had seemed important enough… But Optimus wouldn’t question it for now. Megatron wanted him, and despite the absolutely processor blowing and hunger sating overloads before, he still had plenty of room for more if that was what the warlord wished…

He slid back over the larger mech, brushing the apex of his legs against his mate’s throbbing member with a soft sigh before reverently taking the length in hand and guiding it to his entrance so that he could seat himself fully with a throaty moan, relieved to be back in an element he understood.

“I’ll play with you later then. If you think you can handle an incubus all by yourself, then you had better have what it takes to back your words up!”

Megatron groaned appreciatively, heat spiking through his chassis, all to ready for this escalation. Still, his challenge had been met and the stake had been raised – he would not back down before he blacked out… not that his chassis would be happy with anything less.

“I took Cybertron for myself, little demon. I think I can sate you.” A small goad and not at all an apt comparison, which he would probably be told soon enough, but it was banter, word play to enhance chassis play…

A soft, amused laugh, hitching slightly at the end as he began to move, Optimus asked, “All in one night? I think not.” He bent a little to brace himself on Megatron’s broad chest plates, a low whimper escaping with the shift. He saw no reason to point out that while Megatron’s energy was draining, his was being replenished, because it was nice to see such spirit in a mech!

“You’ll have no reprieve from me, _titan_ ,” he said, drawing out the title tauntingly while squeezing down on the spike inside him, “so we’ll just see who comes out on top – which, might I remind you, _I already am_.”

“I think I like you there… I need not work for my pleasure like this.” Which was true, but just for that taunt, he locked his hands around the demon mech’s tiny waist and thrust up. He was not gentle; he really did not need to be. Incubuses were a fabled breed, like all demons; reputedly, they were very strong. It explained so much, but like all other beings, it was just a question of being well fed… Blackarachnia had been right in one thing. He would be able to feed Optimus very well indeed and in return he would not have to curb his passion ever again.

“A couple extra overloads’ worth of stamina will not save you,” Optimus said, though it came out more as a moan than anything as Megatron’s spike was thrust deep inside him. “Oh… Gods, that feels so fraggin’ good!”

Oh, and it did, no matter what position they took or how fast or slow they went. The number of overloads they shared or drew from each other only made it better, it seemed, as they grew accustomed to one another’s likes and dislikes; instead of the evening becoming monotonous, each successive completion made it more exciting! It was made better still by the fact that Megatron matched him with little difficulty until the very end, well after Hadeen had risen to herald the new orn. True to his words and thoughts, the titan did not concede involuntary defeat until overload sent him into recharge for what was bound to be the better part of the light cycle. Optimus couldn’t have been happier as he cuddled up against the still cooling chassis and curled a hand around the titan’s tired spike possessively before allowing recharge to claim his sated chassis as well.

* * *

Impressively, Megatron was more than willing to attempt it again when he woke, insisting that being fully fueled and physically refreshed before they began would give him the edge he needed to be victorious. The large pool that served as the titan’s bathing room was christened before they even turned on the water to get clean, so fuel was probably only a distant prospect past the cubes that had been brought into the front room sometime during their recharge.

Neither titan nor incubus could find the will to complain, although that probably did not surprise anyone.

* * *

It was perfect, it was more than Megatron could have ever dared ask for considering the fate of those that demanded too much of the gods. When he finally returned, reluctantly, to take care of his empire, he was physically exhausted but clear of processor… and he had a certain witch to thank for it. That was something to have mixed feelings about, some very conflicted feelings.

Calling an incubus, any demon, was dangerous… promising it food? He wasn’t so sure he believed that she had not tried to kill him. On the other hand, it made sense; he had been in a terrible mood for groons if not vorns, unable to find true satisfaction in his harem. Speaking of… he did owe the witch a gift for her service regardless of what might have been her intentions. And he had promised his bond mate to get rid of the harem as soon as he had talked to Blackarachnia… A smile that held a hint of cruelty along with satisfaction curled the titan’s dermas, he turned his head minutely to one of the shadows within shadows.

“Bring me the witch!” Laughter, deep, heavy and, in a strange sense, happy followed the sound of the page leaving hastily.

**Author's Note:**

> Beta  
> Rocklight-Tippers


End file.
